


Задание

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: В ОГ29 Дженсен не единственный крот. Вопрос в том — кто ещё и как расколоть?





	Задание

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: пост-канон DE:MD, возможны спойлеры к сюжету; присутствует ненормативная лексика

— Дженсен! А у тебя ноги не затекают, когда ты свой режим стелс включаешь?  
— Нет.  
— И что, ты всегда вот так, — взмах ладонью, чечётка пальцами, — из укрытия в укрытие крабиком перебегаешь?  
— У тебя фиксация на крабиках, Макриди?

Ария прыскает в ладонь. Дункан усмехается, но как-то без ответной язвительной реплики. 

— Агенты, — приветствует Миллер, заходя на кухню. Вопрос больше адресован к Дженсену и Макриди, директор очень не любит стычки между ними.   
Адам кивает в ответ, Дункан вообще весело салютует.   
Миллер берет с полки большую керамическую чашку, ставит под кофеварку. Пока кофе заваривается, все очень прилично молчат. 

— Так что, — начинает Макриди, как только Миллер покидает опасный периметр. — Так и ползаешь, врастопырку?  
— Макриди, — устало говорит Адам безо всякого выражения, — ты надоел.   
— А что ты мне сделаешь, Дженсен? Порубаешь в капусту своими вжик-вжик лезвиями?

У Арии становится очень серьёзное лицо. Адам и сам косится на шотландца с недоумением. Тот слишком весел, слишком напорист и навязчив. Обычно он так нервничает на заданиях, с удовольствием задирая Адама и сбрасывая адреналин. Ребята из его группы говорят, что с ними он нежен и спокоен — потому что отрывается на «апнутом».  
Баланс, мать его.   
И сейчас никакого задания нет. 

— Ты, Макриди, полегче, — роняет Адам.  
— А то что? — куражится тот. — Врежешь? Устроишь мне супер биг бэнг? 

Адам утыкается в планшет, отпивая подостывший кофе, — горячий ему не очень нравится, специально ждёт, чтобы так не жёгся. 

— Или, может, настучишь начальству? — Макриди идёт вразнос. — Ты у нас в любимчиках ходишь, такой особенный. Наверное, и в своих сисях был таким же?  
«Сиси» — это он так о «Шариф Индастриз».

— Я сделан с любовью, — не удерживается Адам. — Тебе это не светит, Макриди.   
Наверное, скажи он «чистый» — и то Дункан не смог бы больше взбелениться.

— Ах ты, говнюк продажный! Нашёл свою дорожку в карьере?

Ария хватает Дункана за плечо:  
— Ты совсем с ума сошёл? — старается вполголоса, но выходит звонко. — Ты пьяный, что ли?  
— Я твой начальник, так что цыц, — Макриди стряхивает её хватку, но не получается; железная ладонь крепко держит плечо. — Иначе верну обратно на место дежурного техника в тире. 

У Арии темнеет лицо, она теряется от такого оскорбления, но держится по-прежнему, не сдаваясь.   
— Макриди, — роняет Дженсен. — Ты сначала Миллеру доложи, что ты тут главный, а то он не в курсе.  
— Ты ему доложишь, любимчик, — вместо кривой ухмылки настоящий оскал.   
Дженсен откладывает планшет, выпрямляется, сгребает Макриди за форму. У того такая радость на лице — словно добился своего, начала драки.  
— Ну так пошли, вместе скажем, — предлагает Адам.   
У Макриди тухнут глаза. 

— Ну, пошли, — но огрызается зло, без тени смущения. 

***

Миллер рассматривает их обоих с огромным неудовольствием и усталостью. На его лице написано крупным шрифтом, как они его заколебали своими распрями.   
— Что на этот раз?  
Макриди косится на Дженсена и выступает вперёд.   
— У нас крот в ОГ29. И я уверен, что это он.   
Палец, мозолистый от пускового крючка, утыкается в Адама. 

У Адама брови ползут вверх. У Миллера тоже.   
— Доказательства? — роняет сипло Миллер.  
— Наедине, — угрюмо буркает Макриди.   
Директор несколько секунд буравит обоих холодным синим взглядом, потом даёт отмашку:  
— Подожди там, Дженсен.   
«Там» — это во второй комнате директора, прилегающей к кабинету, где кресло НПС-передачи и полная изоляция. 

Адам какое-то время стоит перед закрытой дверью, подумывая, не включить ли зрение сквозь стены и не полюбоваться ли на театр золотых силуэтов, но плюёт на всё и удобно устраивается в кресле. Вытягивает ноги, укладывает затылок на подголовник и быстро скатывается в дрёму — в последнее время сна катастрофически не хватает, сидеть на подстёгивающих сознание батарейках и гипостиме уже чревато. 

— Разлёгся, блядь, — слышит он сквозь торопливый, сумбурный сон.   
— Макриди, — слышит сразу после этого, очень недовольное, резкое — почти рык.  
— Меня арестовывают? — Адам с трудом поднимает голову, промаргиваясь и активируя линзы. 

— Агент Дженсен, вы ко мне, — официально обращается Миллер. — А ты, Макриди, побудь здесь.   
— Ну вот ещё!.. — заводится Дункан, но у Миллер лицо человека, который сейчас займётся расчленёнкой. Или приставит дуло к виску, наплевав на привычки снайпера. 

Они меняются местами — Адам заходит в кабинет директора, за Дунканом закрывается в полную изоляцию дверь. 

— Что он сказал? — говорит Адам.   
— Лучше будет, что скажешь мне ты, — Миллер сцепляет руки за спиной, хмуро замирает у стола, широко расставив ноги. Они с Адамом одного роста, но Дженсену кажется, что он сам сейчас гораздо ниже.   
— Я под подозрением или могу идти? — Адам уже не шутит, а внутренне подбирается. — В чём меня обвиняют?  
Миллер смотрит не мигая, потом неожиданно берёт Адама за плечо:  
— Ты кому-то говорил, что мы летим в ГАРМ?  
— Нет.   
— Но ты считал, что информацию Марченко слил я?  
Адам запинается. 

Линзы очень хороши — не выдают взгляда, куда двигаются зрачки, как смаргивают ресницы от неожиданности.   
Лицо же привычно-каменное.

— Я думал об этом, — уклоняться нет смысла.   
— И говорил с Чикане?  
— Прийти к вам с такой версией было бы странно.   
— Разумно.  
— У Макриди свои источники информации?  
— Не совсем, — Миллер морщится. — После Лондона он совсем с катушек съехал. Считает, что не выполнил свою боевую задачу.   
— Не выполнил, — отрезает Адам. 

— Чудесно, — говорит Миллер. — Я так понимаю, ты поделился с ним своим мнением?  
— Это моё личное мнение. С задачей прикрытия он не справился. 

— Чудесно, — повторяет Миллер и отпускает Адама. — Вы оба очень резво идёте на понижение в должности. Или на общий сеанс психотерапии к доктору Озен.  
Адам невольно морщится.  
— Оставим ваши распри в стороне, — жёстко продолжает Джим, внимательно наблюдая за ним. — Макриди подал хорошую мысль насчёт ГАРМа. Надеюсь, ты её уловил. Твой КАСИ работает?

— Хотите применить его на Чикане?  
— Мягко и нежно, агент. 

Адам задумчиво трёт щёку:  
— Себя вы исключаете из уравнения?  
Миллер не перебивает.  
— Или кого-нибудь четвёртого?..

— У нас есть Лондон, агент Дженсен, — спокойно роняет Джим. — Он расставил все точки над «i». Скажу честно, раньше я в тебе тоже сомневался. Были... поводы.   
— Озвучите?  
— Нет. Если ты и спалишься, то на чём-то другом.   
— Не доверяете?  
— Это значит, что я даю тебе шанс. Или карт-бланш, если угодно. Думай головой.   
— Такое ощущение, что я в карцере перед тем, как отправиться в «Пентхауз», — пробормотал Дженсен.   
— Ты отличный агент и умный парень.   
Звучит не как похвала, а как предупреждение. 

— Значит, я должен пробить Чикане?  
— У вас с Макриди общее задание. Придумайте сами, как — сводить в бар на посиделки коллег или посочувствовать с годовщиной Инцидента... сообразите. 

Адам снова морщится — теперь от досады. Точно. Сегодня — два года назад — случился сигнал. Понятно, чего Макриди так сорвался с резьбы. Непонятно, почему Адам начисто об этой дате забыл.

— Сколько времени на задание? — уточняет скупо, отбросив вопросы о том, что на своих коллегах запрещено использовать аугментации, что это неэтично и попахивает... грязью.   
— Сутки, — короткий ответ. — Завтра должен быть результат. Однозначный, агент Дженсен. 

Миллер собранный, жёсткий, словно находится на боевом вылете или в засаде, угнездившись в укрытии снайпера, который должен защищать своих. Обычно он нервный и ссорится по телефону со всякими мэрами, начальниками полиции и прочей швалью из городских властей, но сейчас совсем другой.   
Прицел — выстрел — результат. 

— Запись с КАСИ передашь из рук в руки. Никакой служебной почты и файлов, которые можно оставить в компьютере. 

Разумно. Раз уж даже НПС директора ОГ29 взломали, передавая в Нью-Йорк оперативные секретные данные...

— Значит, я чист?  
— Пока.  
— И вы.  
— Можешь хоть сейчас взломать меня КАСИ, — разводит руками Миллер. Смотрит не мигая и не улыбаясь.   
После «Орхидеи» он всё ещё бледен и на боевые вылеты не выходит, остаётся в кабинете, злой и недовольный.

Адам молча склоняет голову в коротком кивке. Ценит предложение, знает, что им не воспользуется. 

— Хорошо, — Миллер подходит к двери во вторую комнату, открывает её. Макриди выпадает сразу, словно так и стоял, собранный и агрессивный, по ту сторону, не отходя ни на шаг.   
Смотрит на Миллера, потом на Дженсена, быстро оценивает ситуацию:

— Мне премию, если я с этим уёбком найду крысу, — заявляет отрывисто. И добавляет: — За нервы.   
— Задание ясно, работаете вместе, — отрезает Джим без новых танцев вокруг каждого.   
Разговор окончен. 

***

Дженсен с Макриди не сговариваясь шагают обратно на кухню на первом этаже.   
Адам молча выливает остывший в лёд кофе, Макриди откупоривает бутылку минералки. 

— С ним ты больше цацкаешься, — буркает в спину Адаму. — Ты и начнёшь.   
— Куда его?  
— В бар «У Махоуни», я там уже пристроюсь, подсяду к вам ненарочно.

У Дженсена ощущение, что все руки в нефти — покрыты чёрной вязкой плёнкой. 

— В семь.   
— Хорошо. Дам тебе пятнадцать минут на разгон, любимчик. 

— Сам не напейся, пока я буду работать, — цедит Адам. — И мели про Инцидент побольше.   
— О, — усмехается криво Макриди, так и удерживая минералку перед собой. — Мне есть что рассказать, апнутый. Соловьём буду разливаться, святые заплачут от моей истории. 

Он разворачивается и уходит, шагая очень твёрдо и чётко. 

Адам ставит под кофеварку чистую кружку.


End file.
